Mirror Mirror
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: A jealous club president, a victim, an answering mirror and three and a half princes. mix that with Kamichama Characters what do you get? A snow white based fic. one question, who's the prince?


mirror, mirror (makes more sense if you have read kamichama karin and kamichama karin chu)

* * *

It was another morning to school for the president of the Kazune-Z fan club. She noticed a vendor on one side of the street selling some items. Curious, she asks the old woman what are the things she sells. The woman replies that her things are pretty rare, giving her a compact (if you don't know it's the mirror) telling her that it will answer any given question. Intrigued sbout it, she slowly asks who Kazune loves. It showed a reflection of Karin Hanazono. She reached the school seeing Kazune and Karin having a conversation, Kazune smiled to Karin. She was fuming with anger. Knowing her fellow members will screw up and was concieted to look at her own screw ups, she asked how to get rid of Karin. The mirror gave her so much options. The idea of a poisoned apple caught her eye. She immediately asked for the recipe and the mirror gave it to her.

poisoned apple:

-boil the chlorine and carbon dioxide make sure you are alone and using a toxin free mask.

-when it starts to bubble, add in the toe of newt, eye of frog, and tongue of snake.

-stir the mixture with a lightning stick

-when the colour starts to change from flesh pink, blood red, goey green,

-tie a string on the stem of a luscious looking apple

-dip the apple fully in the mix and let it sit for a minute

-let the target eat it and she/he will fall asleep forever

**WARNING**:** target will wake up if he/she was given a kiss from their first love**

She felt uneasy because of the warning, thinking of Kazune, and so she asks the mirror to give the name of Karin's first love. The mirror shows the name 'Kazuto'. She smirks and finishes the potion.

Meanwhile, karin forgot her lunch money and skipped breakfast to catch the bell. It was perfect. The Kazune Z president gave her an apple. Karin was surprised.

"Here , just take it as an apology for what the Kazune Z had done to you from the past." The President told her.

Karin accepted it and took a bite and suddenly fell dropping the apple.

The president smirked. "Oops! I forgot to tell her it was poisoned," she said to herself and left.

Suzune comes running to the sleeping Karin

"Mama! oh no mama!" he cries and blows a whistle.

Animals came the deer helped it's fawn to carry Karin deep in the woods where there's beautifully carved platform under the only part of the forest where the sunlight could go through( too much of a fairy tale don't you think? *sweat drop*) they laid her gently. Suzune came back every ten minutes with a bunch of flowers. By the end of the day the flowers surrounded Karin, while unconsciously holding a bunch herself. Finally, the last bell rang.

"KARIN!" Kazune called her and mumbled, "Damn, she just disappeared after lunch!"

"GODDESS! MY GODDESS?" Jin called.

Suzune runs while yelling, "papa!" and hugs Kazune.

"Hey Suzune," Kazune hugs him then slowly puts him down.

"Mama," he sobs.

"Ya, I know, I'm looking for her" Kazune softly tells the crying toddler.

Suzune points to the forest and says, "Mama".

Kazune understood what Suzune was trying to say and slowly puts him down.

"Alright, Suzune lead the way to Karin." He tells him.

Suzune runs toward the forest and they follow. Suzune trips because of his outfit and cries. Kazune instinctively runs to Suzune to calm him down.

"Why won't you just tell me where mama is okay?" He suggests to Suzune calmly.

The boy points deeper into the forest.

"Straight...forward..you...won't....miss...it..cause...Suzune...brang...lots..of... flowers...to...mama" he tells him while sobbing.

Kazune, Jin,and Michiru followed the child's directions and eventually they see her sleeping.

_Geez I won't be beaten especially to his son. J_in thought as they saw Karin sleeping where the sunshine shone through the dense foilage surrounded by flowers.

The other two just simply sweat dropped. Kazune runs to Karin and starts to shake her to wake up.

"Oi,oi,OI KARIN WAKE UP!" he shouted.

But Karin didn't comes and sits next to his mother.

"You know this reminds me of Snow White," he tell them tilts his head and smiles.

"What's... Snow White???"the three teenage boys asked.

"Eh? future mama and past mama tells me those for sleepy time," Suzune states while the guys were just confused.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and the queen got jealous because she was pretty and orders the hunter to kill the princess. But the hunter could'nt kill her because she was really kind and tells her to run away. Blah blah. The witch finds out about the princess still alive, so she makes her eat an apple. The princess dies but gets saved because the prince kissed her." Suzune rapidly summerizes the story.

"But it could be Sleeping Beauty too" Suzune wonders.

"Then why do you think it's Snow White Suzune-chan?" Michiru asks.

"Well, mama was holding an apple and she didn't have a boo boo on her finger," Suzune answers.

"Alright it's decided, I shall kiss my goddess to save her!" Jin declares.

"WHAT?? Who said you're going to save her?" Kazune complained angrily.

Eventually Kazune and Jin ended up into their usual fights.

"Then I shall give you a kiss, Hanazono-san!" Michiru yells and runs to Karin.

Kazune and Jin stopped fighting to stop Michiru giving him an evil look.

"No. You're not," they commanded him unison.

Jin's phone rang and pretty soon, he had to leave due to work.

"Curse you, Kujyou!" he yelled as he left.

Kazune comes up to Karin and hesitantly leaned down.

"Papa should be mama's prince right now. 'Cause future mama told me that I'll be her prince since papa's gone," Suzune tells him and gives an encouraging smile.

Kazune kisses Karin and she wakes up.

One week later.... the Kujyou house was getting filled with so many flowers with a note saying:  
_I will not be defeated by the pansy-boy's son!_

Karin simply wonders why Jin tells her this.


End file.
